


Is it a date?

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Quick less than 300 word Drabble for some fun





	Is it a date?

Harry groaned and pushed his hand through his already messed up hair. Hermione would kill him if she could see it now. He took a breath and put his hand against the portrait, ignoring the muttering of the occupant. He had the password and a belly swarming with bees rather than butterflies.

“Anguis,” he commanded and flinched as the door hit the wall, waiting for the acerbic voice to snap but there was nothing. He opened one eye slowly to see an empty room.

His nerves grew then, where was Snape? He was supposed to be on this date with him. He knew he was wrong. It was a set up wasn’t it? He had to get out of here before he did something stupid.

He turned to the portrait but stopped as he heard a snorted laugh. Light shone under the half open door and he crept over to see what was going on.

“He’s going to be here any minute and I’m a mess Draco,” the man growled. Harry blinked, did Severus just-

The snort came again and Draco looked to the door where Harry stood, he pulled it open the rest of the way and gave an appreciative whistle while he took in Harry’s figure-hugging black jeans and long-sleeved top. “I think you’ll be just fine,” he said with a smirk and walked out.

Severus stared at Harry in awe, his face completely open like Harry had never seen it. The bubbles of nausea and worry he had felt evaporated under that look and he let a smile crack his face.

“Ready?” he asked holding out a hand. Severus stood with a nod as he laced his strong thin fingers with Harrys shorter stubbier ones.

“I have never been readier for anything in my life.”


End file.
